


Tadashi for Tadashi

by Fuenoteki



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drabble, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: Tadashi tak berhenti mengeluh ketika adiknya mulai berulah.





	Tadashi for Tadashi

**"Tadashi for Tadashi"  
**

**by Fue**

**Big Hero 6 © Disney & Marvel**

**_WARNING: AT, drabble, mungkin alternate age karena no idea selisih umur Hiro-Tadashi? #dor, possibly OOC, mungkin ada mistypo._ **

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bibi Cass dengar? Dia mulai tidak sopan padaku."

Yang diadukan hanya melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Ia tahu, setelahnya pasti dirinya diceramahi oleh pemuda di depannya...lagi.

"Hiro..." Suara lembut sang bibi terdengar menggema dari arah dapur.

Terjadi _pause_ beberapa detik. Si pengadu terdiam memanjatkan harapan lebih dari bibinya. Yang diadu masih memandang ke arah lain sembari memutar bola matanya. Yang menerima aduan tak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

"...Hanya itu? Aah...ayolah, Bibi... Lakukan sesuatu sebelum anak ini terjerumus ke lubang yang lebih dalam!"

"Ap— Lubang apa!"

"Eits. Kalian jangan mulai lagi," Akhirnya wanita muda bernama Cass itu memunculkan batang hidungnya dari arah dapur lantai atas—tengah mengikat tali celemeknya.

Tepat saat kaki wanita itu berpijak di lantai satu, keponakan terkecilnya berdiri cepat, membuat kursi yang tadi didudukinya mengeluarkan derit. Kemudian, ia berlari ke arah pintu depan—menghindari apapun yang akan dilakukan kakak atau bibinya padanya.

Sebelum rahib dari pandangan, anak itu merapal sederet kalimat yang selalu tidak ingin didengar oleh lawan bicaranya,"Asal kau tahu saja, memangnya siapa yang selama ini membantumu mengerjakan PR, Tadashi!"

Lalu, pintu dibanting kasar.

"Nah, dia melakukannya lagi. Membiarkan sarapannya tersisa, pergi tanpa pamit, memanggilku dengan nama."

"Hm... Dia masih kecil, Tadashi."

"Bibi Cass, dia sudah SMP."

"Tapi dia masih 8 tahun."

"Bibi selalu mengatakan itu! ...Dan justru itu, selagi masih sempat seharusnya tingkah lakunya itu diperbaiki!"

"Jangan keras-keras, pelanggan Bibi sudah mulai berdatangan—eh, hei! Hiro memanggilmu 'Tadashi' lagi!"

"Aku sudah bilang!" Pemuda bernama Tadashi itu menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat bibinya yang entah kenapa rasanya terlampau _lemot_ otaknya pagi itu.

Kali ini, tampak Cass menatap Tadashi sambil berpikir. Membuat keponakan tertuanya itu berganti ekspresi dari mengkerut kesal menjadi bertanya-tanya.

"...Apa?"

"Tadashi! Kau bermaksud membiarkan dia pergi ke sekolah barunya—SENDIRIAN!? Dia belum pernah ke sana, 'kan!? Bukankah kau akan mengantarnya pagi ini karena searah dengan sekolahmu?"

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA!" Tadashi segera mempercepat makannya. Setelah pamit pada bibinya, ia bergegas berlari ke arah garasi, memacu sepedanya meninggalkan kediamannya itu secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyusul adiknya.

.

.

.

Lelah.

Tadashi sudah lelah mencari adik semata wayangnya sedari tadi.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya! Sudah kutelusuri sepanjang jalan, seluruh jalur kereta menuju sekolah, mengecek semua sarana transportasi yang menuju ke sana pula. Bahkan di sekolahnya, aku sudah bertanya pada pengurus-pengurus di sana. Hiro tidak ada di sana! Petugas-petugas di kantor polisi menanggapiku dengan tidak serius, dan Bibi Cass pingsan setelah kuhubungi!" pekik Tadashi frustasi. Tak lama ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan serta-merta. "Tenang, Tadashi. Tenang. Anak itu tersesat adalah di bawah 10% kemungkinan. Sisanya sudah pasti bolos di hari pertamanya masuk SMP."

Benar saja, ia belum menyerah.

Tadashi Hamada. 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Hari ini terpaksa meliburkan diri demi mencari keberadaan adiknya. Dan saat ini, dirinya harus memeriksa seluruh sudut kota San Fransokyo yang kemungkinan didatangi bocah itu.

Sebelum melanjutkan pencariannya, ia sempatkan diri untuk membeli dua porsi _spaghetti_ di salah satu kedai untuk dibungkus. Ia khawatir adiknya belum makan siang, sedangkan saat ini sudah menjelang sore.

Sebelum sempat mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari kedai, terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

**_BRRRRRRSSSSSSS..._ **

"...Yang benar saja! Dia tidak membawa payung, bukan!?"

Tadashi berniat menerobos hujan jika saja tak ada suara familier yang menghentikannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, bersepeda di cuaca seperti ini, Tadashi?"

Terbelalak. Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang, segera pemuda itu daratkan kepalan tangannya pada kepala si pemilik suara.

"ADUH!"

"Kau...keterlaluan!"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menjitakku seperti itu, 'kan!"

_'Tidak perlu' katanya!?_

Anak tertua dari keluarga Hamada itu menggertakkan giginya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kita ke dalam."

"Eh? Tapi aku baru saja selesa—"

"HIRO."

Jeda beberapa sepersekian detik, yang disebut namanya mendecih. "Ya, ya..."

Sebenarnya ini merupakan sebuah sinyal bagi seorang Hiro Hamada. Pasti dirinya akan diceramahi habis-habisan di dalam. Lalu, seluruh mata para pengunjung kedai tertuju pada mereka. Itu sangat tak nyaman dan menyebalkan—sungguh. Makanya itu, bocah 8 tahun itulah yang memilihkan tempat duduk—di tempat yang tak terlalu ramai.

"Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu," ujar Tadashi pada adiknya setelah mereka berdua menempati kursi masing-masing.

"...Uh...yah...aku hanya butuh pemandangan segar, itu saja. Tamat," jawab Hiro malas-malasan. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Hiro, ini hari pertamamu masuk SMP. Dan kau malah berkeliaran entah ke mana, membuatku dan Bibi Cass khawatir—" Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Ah, benar. Tadi Bibi Cass pingsan saat kukabari bahwa kau menghilang."

"Hah!?" Tampaknya Hiro hendak memanfaatkan berita satu itu. "Kalau begitu, kita harus pulang!"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Saat kuhubungi untuk ketiga kalinya, tetangga kita sudah merawat Bibi. Ia sudah siuman. Lagipula, tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang membawa payung."

_Sial sekali dirinya,_ pikir Hiro.

"Hiro, dengar," Tadashi memijat pelipisnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Pening rasanya menghadapi tingkah bocah satu ini. "Kau benar-benar harus memperbaiki tata kramamu."

"...Itu lagi. Apa ini lanjutan tadi pagi?"

"Yang itu juga."

"Membosankan."

"Bukan masalah membosankan atau tidaknya!"

"Lalu?"

"Haah... Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan menyukai ini."

"...Mereka sudah tiada."

"Aku tahu."

Tadashi memesan dua cangkir teh untuk basa-basi. Setidaknya mereka tak akan diusir dari sana karena hanya duduk dan mengobrol. Setelah itu, dikeluarkannya _spaghetti_ yang dibelinya tadi dari tas plastik untuk dimakan keduanya.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan menceramahimu atau memarahimu kali ini," lanjut sang kakak. " _Kali ini_ saja."

"Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu," tanggap si bocah.

"Aah...sejak kapan, ya, kau berhenti memanggilku 'Kakak'..." keluh Tadashi menopang dagu, lalu melirik ekspresi aneh pada wajah adiknya. "Dulu, kau selalu tersenyum padaku. Dan sekarang? Tidak manis, tahu."

"Hentikan itu, Tadashi. Memalukan," Hiro memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya. "Dasar _brother complex._ "

"Bukan begitu,"lanjut Tadashi. "Kau keluargaku satu-satunya sekarang...ditambah Bibi Cass. Jadi, perhatianku hanya tertuju pada kalian berdua. Kalau saja kau tidak semerepotkan ini, aku tidak akan memperhatikanmu sebegininya."

"Kau mengatakan itu seakan-akan aku anak nakal se-San Fransokyo."

"...Mungkin malah sedunia."

"Huh. Cepat cari pacar, sana. Supaya _brother complex-_ mu sembuh."

"Kau masih kecil. Tahu apa soal pacar. Diajak bermain oleh teman sekolah saja tidak pernah tidak kau tolak. Lama-kelamaan kau akan menjadi _hikikomori—_ "

"Tidak akan."

"...Oke, itu sebuah janji," Sang kakak menyeruput tehnya sambil menunggu tanggapan sang adik.

"Haah..." Hiro menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."

Setelahnya, Hamada bersaudara itu membuat cengiran lebar di bibir mereka. Tadashi merasa Hiro akan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Mungkin di lain waktu, ia harus mencari cara agar adiknya itu kembali memanggilnya 'Kakak'.

"...Tadashi untuk Tadashi—"ucap Hiro setengah berbisik. Kakaknya yang kurang dapat mendengar perkataannya barusan, lantas menanyakannya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, kakak-kakak kelas, beberapa karyawan kedai atau toko, remaja-remaja yang lebih tua dari kita...biasa kita panggil 'Kakak' juga. Menurutku, Tadashi cukup dipanggil 'Tadashi' saja. Seharusnya kau senang karena berbeda dari kakak-adik lainnya."

Tadashi mengerutkan kening mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut adiknya barusan. "Kau mengoceh seolah itu sebuah rumus, Hiro. Pendeknya, kau ingin menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama?"

"Yep. Tadashi untuk Tadashi. Hanya Tadashi yang dipanggil Tadashi. Itu sebuah rumus," jelas Hiro lagi.

"Haha...rumus baru, ya?" Pemuda itu mengacak rambut adiknya, sehingga yang tadinya acak-acakan bertambah acak-acakan lagi. "Tetap saja, Hiro...kita tidak membutuhkan rumus seperti itu."

Sang adik hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Tadashi terkikik melihat tingkahnya saat itu, lalu diacaknya kembali rambut bocah di depannya itu. Yang ditertawai kemudian memukul pundak kakaknya. Si kakak pun akhirnya menyudahi kikikannya. Tapi, diam-diam hatinya sedikit senang mendengar 'rumus' konyol adiknya.

Tampaknya setelah ini Tadashi mesti menciptakan rumus baru pula untuk 'membalas' Hiro.

Mungkin...suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kesampean bikin fic di fandom inihhh! #telat dapet wangsit _(:3_
> 
> Oke, main chara-nya di sini Tadashi.  
> Sempet ambigu mau Hiro ato Tadashi wkwk... Tapi karna Tadashi lebih banyak nongol...yaa sudalah ya...
> 
> Jadi ceritanya ini 6 tahun before movie setting hehe...  
> Galaunya, umurnya Tadashi brapa sihh—  
> Saya kan jadi ngira-ngira doang o)—(


End file.
